evony_the_kings_returnfandomcom-20200213-history
Keep
Keep Menu * Upgrade- click to see upgrade requirements or upgrade * Detail Gives you an overview of advancements like ** The number of generals you can have ** How many sub cities you can have ** Free levy times ** Levy amount ** Resource Gathering speed ** Total food production ** Total lumber production ** Total stone production ** Total Ore production ** More information - lists keep level and power it provides you * Levy- That is where you collect available gold with free levy or you can gem levy to get more * City buff- lists all production and troop boosts you have activated as well as how long you have left on your truce agreement (Bubble) * Culture feature lists all available cultures giving the option for you to change culture of your city for gems, It will not change your current starting generals but it will chance the look of the city as well as make you change your avatar to current culture available avatars. * Decorate gives you an option to change how the outside of your keep looks and some make it look like your horses are farting balloons or hearts lol , the can be obtained in packs that you buy for events or through this option for gems. The Keep is the central building of your city. Upgrade your keep to unlock new buildings and features, as well as increase your Gold Levy. Gold Levy: If you click on the Keep, you can select the "Levy" button. The Levy is the daily tax on gold you can get from your citizens. The higher level your keep, the more Gold you obtain per Levy and the more free Levy's per day. Your gold Levy can be increased by research Coinage in Advancement tree and free levy amounts can be effected by your VIP level and if it is active so activate it can give you an extra ( but go to task list and do other tasks that VIP helps at the same time so the time is not wasted) Subordinate Cities: At Keep level 11, you are given one free Subordinate City. You are also allowed to acquire two additional cities through conquest. This can increase as you gain prestige and go up in rank. The level of the Keep will also cap the level of the Subordinate City Keep and buildings. Keep Upgrade Requirements Some Keep levels require certain buildings to be upgraded first as well as some research done. Keep Upgrade Requirements: Wall Always needs upgrading to current keep level prior to keep upgrade. Upgrade time depends on your Monarch gear (Strength Crown) and your construction research. Growth Packages Keep Level Cap These buildings unlock at the following Keep levels. As your buildings advance their level caps out at the level of the keep. For example a level 10 Keep caps other buildings upgrades at level 10. The level of the Keep will also cap the level of the Subordinate City Keep and its buildings. This is a work in progress. Feel free to contribute. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Buildings